


Exhilaration

by NicholasFawn



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFawn/pseuds/NicholasFawn
Summary: A typical night for Ronan and Adam a few months into their relationship. They may not have everything figured out, but they're willing to try anyway.





	Exhilaration

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm ever publicly posting. Be nice to ya boy.

“Hey,” Ronan said, tossing balled up paper at Adam’s head. It brushed the top of Adam’s hair and tumbled to the ground. Adam didn’t verbally respond, and he didn’t look away from his textbook. He simply raised his eyebrows, and that was good enough for Ronan to continue. “Did they ever answer the question?”

“What question?” Adam asked, his barely moving lips in a signal of his disinterest.

“Do androids dream of electric sheep?”

Adam looked up at Ronan with a face of amused disgust. His lips pressed into a line of annoyance, but the corners threatened to pull into a smile. Ronan always did this when he thought Adam was studying too hard. He was usually content to just sit and watch him, but   
tonight Ronan especially wanted to hear his voice. He wasn’t sure why.

“Well,” Adam started. “If you read the book, you might find out.”

“What’s the point of dating a nerd if he’s not gonna help me cheat,” Ronan answered, smiling his wicked smile that he knew made Adam weak in the knees.

It worked. Adam closed his textbook and stood up from the box he used as a desk. He walked over to where Ronan was sprawled out on the bed.

“You know,” Adam started, laying on top of Ronan, “you should be studying too.”

Ronan didn’t say anything. He could feel Adam’s heart beating against him, steady and sure, and he marveled at the feeling. This beautiful boy chose him. The first time Ronan kissed Adam, he didn’t expect to be kissed back. He expected to be pushed away and, worst of all, looked at with pity. He didn’t want Adam’s pity, and he didn’t get it. Adam kissing him back was better than Ronan could have ever expected.

Now, Adam’s eyes flicked down to Ronan’s lips. Ronan smirked and leaned forward, pressing their mouths together. He couldn’t imagine he’d ever get tired of this.

Adam’s kisses were calculated. He always kept his eyes cracked open, as if cataloguing all the information he could. This kiss started off the same as they all do: closed lips pulling back a fraction of an inch every few seconds only to press back together. Eventually Adam would move it further along, kissing with open lips and tracing his tongue where Ronan’s lips still pressed together.

Their kisses consumed Ronan in a way only his dreams had ever been able to do. It scared him and exhilarated him at the same time. Electricity coursed through his body when their tongues touched. Adam’s heart beat faster now, and Ronan’s was fast enough to match. Ronan pushed a hand through the other boy’s hair, and was rewarded with a soft moan. Adam’s hand touched his jaw, and he pulled back.

“You always find a way to distract me,” he muttered, his lips brushing Ronan’s with each word.

“You’re the distracting one, Parrish. Trust me,” Ronan whispered, taking Adam’s bottom lip between his teeth.

At that, Adam pulled away and sat up on Ronan’s hips. He pushed Ronan’s shirt up under his armpits and scanned over his chest.

“Take a picture,” Ronan said, closing his eyes under his boyfriend’s scrutiny.

“I am,” Adam murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips against Ronan’s chest. “I am.”

Their make out sessions usually ended this way, which was probably why they never managed to make it any farther than kissing. Ronan didn’t mind. It was enough to have Adam close to him, wanting to be near him.

Sometimes they fell asleep like this. Ronan would wake up hours later, uncomfortable in his jeans. Adam would wake up, too, seeming to sense Ronan’s consciousness. They would silently undress down to their boxers and curl up around each other again. (The first time they woke up with Ronan’s morning wood pressed to Adam’s backside, Adam’s ears burned red the entire day. Ronan loved every second of it. Gansey had no clue what was going on and assumed they’d had their first fight. And despite not being psychic, Blue seemed to understand what had happened.)

“I want to,” Adam said into the skin of Ronan’s chest. “Eventually.”

“M?” Ronan grunted in response. After years of friendship and a few months of dating, he still couldn’t decipher most of Adam’s cryptic responses.

“Sex.” Adam looked up, and Ronan was grounded by the sure, confident look in his eyes. “I’m attracted to you. Please don’t doubt that.”

Ronan could deny his doubt, but he knew Adam would see through it. And besides, he didn’t lie. He knew his heart flickered with uncertainty every now and then. He had never once seen Adam look at another guy in that way. So why him? But then Adam would kiss him and devour his entire soul, and his doubts melted away. Ronan couldn’t help but feel a twinge of arousal at hearing Adam talk about...that.

“I’m ready when you are,” Ronan said, trying to convey everything he wanted to with such a simple sentence. Hoping that his eyes would say everything he couldn’t. (No pressure. I’m scared too. I already care so much and I don’t know how to handle it.)

Adam understood. He leaned up and kissed Ronan again; a simple, chaste kiss this time. He then stood up and left Ronan there with his heart racing and his eyes unfocused.

“I really do need to study,” he said, going back to the box where his textbook rested.

Ronan nodded even though Adam didn’t see it. He felt content and, dare he say it, happy. He didn’t know what to do with it, so he resolved to sleep on it. He wriggled out of his jeans and pulled his t-shirt off. The bed smelled like Adam (grease, cheap apple-scented shampoo, 75 cent dryer sheets) so Ronan knew he’d be able to fall asleep easily.

He never had night terrors here, in Adam’s little hobbit hole above the church. Though, to his embarrassment, he sometimes dreamed gifts for his boyfriend without meaning to. It made Ronan feel silly, and it frustrated Adam (who still had a hard time accepting anything from anyone). But at least he wasn’t dreaming up monsters, so it was a risk he was willing to take.

Ronan fell asleep to the sound of Adam highlighting in his book and scribbling notes in the margins. He woke up in the dead of night to Adam crawling into his arms.

Their hearts beat in time with each other and they slept the whole night through.


End file.
